


Day 02: Bloom

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A.I. Felicity, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Angel shows Felicity her favorite place.
Relationships: Angel & Felicity (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 4





	Day 02: Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

"Are you ready?" Angel asked the A.I.

"I'm… I don't know…"

"Felicity, this is what you've wanted for years! I'll be here the whole time, I promise."

"... Okay. You're right. Let's do this!"

Grinning wide, Angel concentrated, bringing the A.I. in front of her. Her skin was prickling with excitement as she reached forward and found with great delight that she could touch Felicity.

The A.I. gasped. "I can feel you!"

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." She pulled Felicity towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"My favorite place." Going through the door, they came into a Holodeck. Angel entered the code, smiling as the area around them turned into a beautiful garden with all sorts of flowers in bloom. The colors danced around each other, soft and beautiful.

"What… this place is gorgeous!" Felicity gasped.

"Yes, and you should be able to feel them."

She stared at Angel and then at the field. She reached out and lightly touched a petal. It was velvety. "Angel! This is… Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck.

"I can't get your body back, but I can give you this."

"This it's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
